Perdidos
by Give It Up To Me
Summary: O que acontece quando seis amigos se juntam num cruzeiro com muita tequila? 1. Muita diversão segura? Não. 2. Eles pulam do navio acompanhados de uma velha tarada e acordam numa ilha deserta? Sim!


A fic usa os personagens da saga Crepúsculo. Edward tem 22 anos e é irmão de Alice, 20 anos. Jasper e Rosalie são gêmeos de 20 anos e Emmett tem 23 anos, sendo primo de Bella, que tem 21 anos.  
**Enjoy It ;)**

* * *

Observei o mar cristalino, enquanto o navio se arrastava agilmente pela água. De longe ainda podia ver muitas pessoas ainda acenando e esperando o navio sumir nas águas do oceano Atlântico. Resolvi que já era hora de sair de lá, porque ver as famílias amorosas acenando para seus filhos doía demais em mim. Enquanto mirava fixamente a água, me permiti vagar por lembranças que tanto me esforçava para apagar de minha mente. Eu conseguia ouvir os gritos, sentir o cheiro de sangue e ver meus pais me mandando correr, dizendo que me amavam muito...

-Bella! Aí está você. – Uma voz estrondosa me retirou de minhas lembranças do dia em que vi meus pais morrerem.

Me virei e dei de cara com meu primo, Emmett.

- Emmett, seu cavalo! Não me assuste! Já viu os quartos em que estamos? São grandes?

- Ok Senhora Reflito-enquanto-olha-para-a-água. Sim, os quartos são enormes! Tem banheira, tem bebida, tem tudo! Vão ser as melhores férias, sério!

- Meu Deus! Quero subir logo! – gritei.

- Mas ei, tem um detalhe: as banheiras tem espaço para umas seis ou sete pessoas _ao mesmo tempo._ – me olhou com uma cara extremamente safada.

- Emmett, você não presta! Viu alguém conhecido pelo barco?

- Por enquanto não. Mas aqui tem muita mulher gostosa!

- Espere até a Rose ouvir isso. – falei dando um tapinha em suas costas.

- Você não faria – disse ele me olhando com cara de cachorro.

- Faria o que, Emmett? – Nós dois nos viramos e encontramos a voz angelical de Rose, uma loira que sempre botava minha auto-estima no chinelo.

- Contar para você o quanto esperei por esse tempo juntos no navio, ursinha!

- Oh, eu também estava ansiosa, meu ursão! – falou Rose, com uma pontada de dúvida, dando um selinho que acabou virando uma demonstração gigante de afeto.

Saí de lá antes que vomitasse.

Demorei um pouco para chegar até o quarto. Os corredores estavam lotados de pessoas loucas para entrar em seus aposentos cheios de bagagens. Quando realmente consegui abrir a porta... Aquele quarto era maior que nossa casa em Forks! Tinha tudo que era possível e útil. E também tinha muita coisa inútil. Tipo um pacote de preservativos sabor morango. Ok, talvez eles fossem úteis para Emmett. Tirei minhas sapatilhas e o vestido, ficando apenas de roupas íntimas no calor infernal que fazia no navio. Comecei a dançar loucamente enquanto arrumavas as minhas coisas. De repente a porta se abre de supetão, e um cara de cabelos num tom incomum de bronze, alto, magro, mas ainda assim forte, com olhos verdes me olhou um pouco surpreso. Ele vestia uma roupa comum, até poderíamos dizer que era velha: uma bermuda jeans, camisa cinza desbotada e chinelos. Eu não sabia o que fazer, corei imediatamente!

- Er... Desculpe, achei que era o quarto do Emmett – falou assustado.

Notando que ele me olhava de cima a baixo, corri para o primeiro vestido que encontrei e o vesti rapidamente. Olhei para ele novamente. Ele era realmente lindo, e um tanto sem noção. Por que ele não saía do meu quarto?

- Hm, Emmett está lá embaixo, eu acho. Logo, logo ele deve subir...

- Certo então... Você deve ser a Rosalie, não é?- perguntou ele um tanto confuso.

Tive que rir dessa. Ninguém informou ao bonitão de que a Rose é loira, alta, perfeita, linda, maravilhosa?

-Não, eu sou Bella, prima de Emmett. E você, quem é?

- Hm, er... Eu, hm.. Eu sou Edward, um velho amigo.

- Acho que já ouvi falar de você... – falei e comecei a rir, sem querer.

- Posso perguntar do que você está rindo?

- Ah, uma velha história que meu primo contou... Você é o Edward, que caiu do cavalo, rolou montanha a baixo, quebrou o braço e a perna, deu de cara num tronco de árvore e perdeu um dente. Continuou rolando e caiu num rio, foi arrastado pela correnteza por uns 100 metros, conseguiu sair do rio e quando finalmente foi se sentar, sentou em cima de um formigueiro infestado de formigas saúvas. – No mesmo instante me arrependi de ter falado. Pobre menino! O que eu estava pensando quando falei aquilo?

- Ah, é verdade. Uma velha história. – ele corou. – Bom, eu vou indo lá embaixo ver se encontro Emmett e a verdadeira Rosalie, e alguém mais, hm...

- Não precisa, pode esperar aqui, se você quiser, é claro. Eles já devem estar subindo.

Certo. Eu convidei um estranho para entrar no meu quarto, enquanto todos os meus sutiãs estavam espalhados pela cama, e aqueles preservativos espalhados pelo balcão. E o juízo, onde fica, Isabella Swan?

- Eu vou ali ao meu quarto, porque eu preciso pegar uma... coisa muito importante. Depois eu volto aqui, certo? – ele falou, enquanto ia saindo, lentamente.

- Você que sabe. Combinamos de nos encontrar aqui, para fazer alguma coisa. Espero você então...

Como eu sou ridícula! O que eu estava pensando quando falei aquilo? Enfim, continuei a arrumar as coisas. Dessa vez lembrei de trancar a porta e guardar os sutiãs e preservativos de morango.

* * *

Quando saí do meu relaxante banho, reparei que havia um bilhete perto do abajur. Numa letra cheia de garranchos, Emm estava avisando que todos se encontrariam no Salão do navio. Mas quem seriam todos? Para o caso de Edward estar lá, me arrumei um pouco mais e desci.

-Bella! Sua vadia! Por onde andou? Por que não me ligou? Recebi só uma mensagem sua em dois meses! Esqueceu de mim? – gritava Alice, minha melhor amiga dos tempos do colégio, enquanto me abraçava.

Após um longo tempo de abraços e de Alice me dando tapas pela falta de notícia, consegui falar.

- Não exagere Allie! Eu estava com saudades sim, sua doida! – retribui o abraço. - Me deixe ver o pessoal, por favor! – pedi, soltando minha pequena amiga.

- Venha aqui, Bella. – pediu Rose. – Quero apresentar você ao meu irmão, Jasper!

- Oi Bella, tudo bem? Me lembro vagamente de você no colegial...- falou Jasper, um garoto loiro, da mesma altura de Rose e com as mesmas feições.

- Jasper, claro que me lembro! Ele era aquele maconheiro esquisitão! Parece que melhorou de vida, então! – comentei, rindo – Você também não usava umas calças roxas com purpurinas bem colada no corpo e umas camisetas esquisitonas? E que assediou a professora de filosofia no primeiro ano? Lembro completamente de você, cara!

Jasper acenou timidamente enquando Edward soltava uma estrondosa gargalhada olhando fixamente na minha cara. Casualmente um tempo depois descobri que tinha batom no meu dente. Faz parte.

- Ok, chega de Jasper, Bella. – Alice me puxou e me levou até Edward. – Quero lhe apresentar meu irmão, Edward. Você provavelmente não o conhece,já que nossos pais são separados e ele mora com meu pai, longe. Mas você deve lembrar dele, no acampamento. Ah, você não foi, desculpe...

- Nós já nos conhecemos e... - tentei comentar, em vão, pois aquela garota não parava de falar!

- Ele morava no Camboja, fazendo trabalhos comunitários e meu Deus! Não sei como ele não pegou lepra lá... Você disse que já se conheciam? – falou ela, toda emocionada.

-Sim, já nos conhecemos Alice, mas prefiro não me lembrar do ocorrido. - disse ele ficando corado ao lembrar de seu passado obscuro.

- Então, Belinha, meu anjo, meu doce. Não surte ok?- interrompeu Emmett – Mexemos um pouco na organização dos quartos... Agora-você-dorme-com-Edward-e-eu-com-Rose- falou ele, tão rápido, que as palavras pareciam sair todas juntas. Gelei.

- Er... COMO ASSIM, EMMETT? EU VOU DORMIR COM UM CARA QUE EU NEM CONHEÇO? Certo, eu preferia dormir com aquele esquisitão maconheiro de calça roxa – falei, virando para Jasper- Sem ofensas, você é muito legal!

-Bella, olha o escândalo! – falou meu primo – Você não tinha dormido já com aquele tal de Jacob? Então, quase a mesma coisa!

- E-M-M-E-T-T! CALA A BOCA! OLHA O RESPEITO! – gritei. Eu estava furiosa.

- Bella, já não tem volta. Você e Edward vão se dar muito bem, tenho certeza.

– Alice interrompeu, tentando diminuir o escândalo.

- Ok então, se não tem como. – acabei desistindo. Podia até ser bom dormir com aquele bonitão, não é? – Vou ter que aceitar. Ou eu durmo com o Edward, ou no porão com as galinhas que iam ser usadas para os almoços.

Neste instante, uma onda de alívio tomou conta do saguão.

- Acho que devíamos subir e nos arrumar para a festa. – falou Jasper, depois de ficar calado um bom tempo.

Todos concordaram e subiram silenciosamente para seus devidos quartos, com as suas malas. Edward foi pegar suas coisas e eu comecei a me trocar. Tomei um banho, deixei meus cabelos secarem naturalmente, ficando com algumas ondas e as mechas mais visíveis. Edward chegou, trocamos algumas palavras e ele foi pro banho. Notei que ele continuava me olhando como a primeira vez que me viu no quarto, de roupas íntimas. Coloquei um vestido tipo _bandage_ vermelho, um blazer preto por cima, uma meia calça linda que Rose me deu ano passado, uma ankle boot preta com tachas e um colar que minha mãe me deu (http:/lookbook(PONTO)nu/look/270391-Voc-n-o-soube-me-amar). Passei um pouco de maquiagem e resolvi descer. Edward já havia se vestido e estava me esperando na porta do quarto.

Fomos até a proa que era onde aconteceria a festa, e nossa, já estava lotado de gente! Foi quando eu vi. Não tinha como não lembrar daquelas costas e cabelos negros. Como se ele sentisse que eu estava o observando ele se virou para minha direção e droga, ele continuava lindo! Sorrindo com aqueles 32 dentes perfeitos, ele se aproximava de mim e... Edward?

Edward encarava a cena com um olhar raivoso, ao mesmo tempo que esmagava o copo de bebida(Quando foi que ele pegou esse copo?), mas eu não liguei, Jacob era o foco da minha atenção. Como se nosso passado não tivesse existido, ele me deu um abraço esmagador.

- Bella! Quando tempo que eu não via você. Eu estava com saudades – falou Jacob.

- Oi Jake. O que raios você está fazendo nesse barco? – falei.

Eu e Jacob havíamos ficado uma vez, namoramos e não durou por muito tempo. Ele me traiu e acabou ficando com Leah. Fazia tanto tempo! Eu gostava dele, naquela época. Mas dei um jeito e tratei de esquecê-lo.

- Você está linda. – falou ele, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Obrigado. – falei corando, como sempre.

- Quais as novidades? – perguntou.

- Nenhuma. Só andei viajando bastante, sabe. Gosto disso – eu não tinha assunto com ele.

- Hm, legal. Você sempre gostou de aventuras... Bom, Bella, eu vou direto ao assunto. Preciso falar com você faz algum tempo. – Jacob nunca enrolava, ia sempre direto ao ponto. – Eu me arrependo do que eu fiz, sabe. Eu acho que eu deveria ter pensado mais, mas naquela época eu era jovem e não tinha nem um pouco de juízo... Eu ainda gosto de você, Isabela. Acabei tudo com Leah e quero voltar, recomeçar. – ele foi se aproximando de mim.

- Você devia ter pensado melhor antes de fazer, Jacob. Você não pode simplesmente brincar com os meus sentimentos deste jeito, achando que eu vou voltar pra você quando você bem entender! Não é assim que as coisas acontecem. Já é tarde demais. Você realmente me magoou, Jake. Acima de tudo, eu te considerava meu melhor amigo, mas... – eu tinha sérias dificuldades em falar sobre sentimentos sem que eu gaguejasse, tremesse ou chorasse. Eu não estava muito certa da situação, é que Edward... Eu estava confusa, muito confusa.

- Eu sinto muito pelo que eu fiz Bella. – e ele encerrou sua fala com um beijo. Um beijo de tirar o fôlego que sempre me agradou. Mas agora, tudo que eu queria é que ele tirasse suas mãos de mim. Eu tinha nojo, raiva. Eu ainda estava magoada.

Afastei Jacob de mim, com muita força, porque ele era grande. E COMO!

-Jacob, para! O que você está pensando? Nunca mais faça isso. Eu não quero mais nada com você, aceite isso! Achei que você já tinha me esquecido, ainda naquela época. Leah é melhor que eu, estou muito certa disso. Vocês se merecem, dois cafajestes!

- Vamos Bella, o que te impede de repetir tudo outra vez? Fique comigo, vamos! – ele tentou me convencer.

- O que me impede são os meus sentimentos! Você praticamente destruiu meu coração e nem ligou para isso. Tudo que importava era Leah naquele tempo, e agora não me venha com desculpas! Você sempre foi assim e sempre vai ser! – falei, despejando minhas mágoas. Eu quase não conseguia segurar as lágrimas.

- Bella, por favor. Você já fez isso antes. Quando bebe um pouquinho, já vira uma vadia! – implorou ele, mais uma vez.

- Não, Jacob! NÃO! Não existe mais nada entre nós, nem a amizade que durou tanto tempo. Nada! E me trate com mais respeito, porque vadia é a SUA MÃE QUE TE CRIOU DESTE JEITO!

De repente uma mão foi a minha face, dando-me um estrondoso tapa. Após os 3 segundos de choque percebi que Jacob teve a audácia de me dar um tapa. Sem pensar duas vezes botei minhas duas mãos em seu ombro, olhei fixamente em seus olhos negros, puxei meu joelho para trás e o impulsionei para frente com toda força, acertando diretamente nas partes genitais dele.

Eu estava decepcionada. Ele até podia estar bêbado ou coisa assim, mas realmente, desta vez, não haveria perdão. Me virei para onde estava o pessoal. Emmett estava virando uma tequila atrás da outra no bar. Rose e Allie dançavam alegremente, com copos de bebida na mão. Jasper sumiu e Edward me olhava curiosamente, um pouco assustado. As lágrimas tomaram conta dos meus olhos e eu corri, sem saber pra onde ia.

* * *

Acabei indo parar no convés do navio. Lá estava calmo e eu podia pensar sozinha. Lembranças que não gostaria de ter tomaram minha mente. E, outra vez, ela estava lá.

"Eu estava extasiada, bêbada, fora de mim. Estava passando pela soleira da porta de minha casa, andando nas pontas dos pés e rezando para que ela não estivesse lá. De novo.

Eu odiava aquelas conversas. Minha mãe não me entendia, eu só tinha 16 anos e queria aproveitar que a vida tinha a oferecer.

- Achei que tinha te proibido.

-Achei que tínhamos concordado que a vida é minha!

-Você só tem 16 anos Bella! Não acabe consigo mesma... Seu pai e eu conversamos às vezes, você sabe. Sobre você. Se continuar assim teremos que a mandar para um internato.

- O que? Você está louca? Eu não vou para um internato!

- É o melhor para você.

-Você não sabe o que é melhor pra mim! Você nunca ligou, por que se importa agora?

- As pessoa falam, Bella. Eu não quero que você vire uma vadia como aquelas suas amigas!

- Minhas amigas não são vadias. Ao contrário de vocês, elas realmente se importam com o meu bem estar, e não só com o que os outros falam.

- Nós nos importamos com você Bella, nós te amamos muito.

- Não parece. Não parece mesmo!

Segui meu caminho pela escada sinuosa que levava ao segundo andar, ignorando os soluços de minha mãe."

No dia seguinte, eles morreram. Estavam a caminho do internato para assinar alguns papéis e oficializar o que parecia o final da vida para mim, naquela época. Foi quando passando por uma rua deserta, eles foram arrastados do carro e esfaqueados. Assuntos inacabados, os assassinos disseram quando passaram por mim, que estava assistindo a cena com olhos horrorizados. Ignorando a dor que me tomava toda vez que deixava minha mente vagar em meio de todo aquele sangue, resolvi que já era hora de parar de chorar e voltar para a festa aproveitar cada segundo de minha vida. Era isso que meus pais iram querer para mim. Voltei para a festa e lá estava a maior confusão.

Todos estavam dançando alegremente e meus amigos, como sempre, bebendo. Faziam muitos anos desde a última vez em que ficamos de porre juntos, e acho que já estava na hora de fazer novamente. Emmett devia ter virado umas 10 tequilas, se não mais, e agora estava com Rose. Infelizmente, Alice me avistou a e começou a acenar timidamente. Mentira, ela não consegue ser tímida. Pulou imitando uma líder de torcida chamando a atenção de várias pessoas na festa. Correu em minha direção com cara de quem estava desesperada.

-Bella, onde você estava? Procurei até agora! Você não sabe da maior, - fez uma pausa e bebeu um pouco daquilo que estava dentro de seu copo- Jasper... Ele está tão bêbado e quer ficar comigo. O que eu faço, amiga?

- Faça o que você quiser. Fique com ele, eu sei que você quer. Eu vou atrás de uma bebida para mim, preciso urgente.

Fui até o bar, pedi duas tequilas e as virei rapidamente. Sentindo aquilo queimando na minha garganta, fui aproveitar a festa.

* * *

Clique nesse sedutor botão e mexa seus lindos dedinho, escrevendo um comentário bem lindo. Ou uma queixa. Ou um simples gostei.

Espero postar o segundo capítulo semana que vem, desculpem se houveram alguns errinhos de português, ainda não tenho beta!

Até a próxima ;)


End file.
